When I Saw Your Eyes
by GummyDice
Summary: A cute little story of how Boyd feel in love with Mist. First published work. Please review.


So this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I came up with the idea after playing a chapter from FE9.

Main Characters: Boyd and Mist

Warning: Very kid friendly. (What's it called, fluff?)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Fire Emblem Franchise…*sigh* unfortunately, I don't.

* * *

**WHEN I SAW YOUR EYES**

Boyd slowly dropped his axe and sat down beside it. He was extremely exhausted and sweaty, so he whipped his forehead off with his arm, which apparently did no good. As he sat there, he contemplated on his life, feeling pretty good about himself. Suddenly, someone sat down next to him.

"Hi!" Mist said almost annoyingly.

"Go away kid, I don't want to be disturbed right now." He answered not bothering to face her.

"But…I"

"I said GO AWAY!" Boyd said loudly. "Now!"

Mist sniffed, "well fine, if that's what you want, meanie!" she stood up and ran away, saying a lot of things which Boyd did not underestand.

He watched as she ran away and couldn't help but smile. Even though he had thought of her as something like a sister or a cousin, he still found it very hard to tolerate her immaturity. Sure, he had had the occasional laugh while talking to her but his problem was when she started acting like a little girl, demanding and almost arrogant.

***

That same night, he had been talking and laughing with the rest of the company. The night grew long as they were all having a very nice evening. But one by one, everybody started going to bed until only he and Ike were left alone. They chatted only for a few more minutes until he too decided it was late. Feeling lonely, Boyd got up and decided to take a walk outside.

The moon was shining brightly and it reflected a very beautiful glow on everything. He decided to sit down on a rock but then he heard footsteps a certain distance away. Slowly and quietly, he followed the footsteps until he saw a figure in a dark robe, placing a small plate on the ground while a little kitten approached it. He stood there, suspicious but his eyes grew wide when the figure lowered their hood and started to sing, softly. The moonlight was reflected all over her face, her body and Boyd found her to be incredibly beautiful. As she sang, he felt himself to be as in a dream. Her hands were pressed together as if in prayer. Boyd desperately wanted to hear exactly what she was saying and as he leaned in, he cracked a twig. The singing stopped and Mist turned around, shocked. Boyd, feeling both stupid and nervous, only stood up straight. "Oh, Mist…Hi…what are you doing here…so late at night?"

Mist stared at him. "You scared me, Boyd."

Boyd walked towards her, "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention. I just couldn't…" and he stopped himself. Mist was right in front him, at the height of his neck, looking up to him. He looked down at her eyes, which were shining brightly. He imagined seeing his reflection in those eyes and it scared him, as if she could see right to his soul.

"Boyd…?"

He stared, not daring to blink in fear of losing the sight.

"Boyd!"

He took a step back. "What?"

"What's the matter with you?"

He shook his head, "Me?" Her big blue once again captivated him. "There's…" he coughed, "nothing wrong with me…"

"Okay…I'm going to bed now."

"No, wait." He said while grabbing her arm and pulling her back. Maybe a little too hard, since they were very close to each other. He was almost hugging her. "Um…what are you doing out here…"

"Well, see, there's this little kitten who's always hungry and…"

"You sing so beautifully…" he interrupted.

Mist giggled nervously. "Thanks…" He kept staring at her and she was beginning to feel intimidated. "Uh...I really have to go to bed."

Boyd stared and blinked. He blushed feeling her very close to his body and stepped back. "Yeah, you should…run along now."

Mist giggled and walked away from him, leaving Boyd to stare at her back, stupefied.

***

For many nights, Boyd couldn't stop thinking about her and he had stayed up so many times just to see if she would appear again, but she did not. He became extremely quiet, which aroused the curiosity of his companions.

One particular night, dinner was served and everyone ate and talked amongst themselves. But Boyd remained silent. He ate quickly, never once looking up until he heard a couple of giggles. He paid no real attention to it until Rolf let out a huge laugh. "Wow! I didn't realize you were this dim-witted!" Slowly he looked up, with his spoon in his mouth and everyone was looking at him, some with smiles on their faces.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"It's nothing, keep eating." Ike said trying his hardest not to laugh.

Boyd was now scanning everyone's face. Shinon had lowered his and was laughing more obviously, Oscar's smile was wider than ever and Titania simply shook her head and turned around.

"Don't worry about it, Boyd." Mia punched his shoulder softly. "We're jut messin' with ya."

Mist and Rolf were starting to laugh more loudly. "Yeah, keep eating." Rolf had managed to say.

Boyd became extremely annoyed by this. "I'm outta here." He said while standing up. And while everyone looked at him in shock and confusion, he gave his back to them and left.

He had walked out and leaned against a wall. He placed his forehead on top of his arm and closed his eyes. And there she was, smiling beautifully at him, walking, laughing, laying down…

"Boyd?"

In surprise, he turned around and saw his dream girl standing in front of him. He stared not being able to utter a single word.

"Are you okay?" Mist asked him but he did not answer, "Look I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings but we didn't mean to. Honest."

He continued to stare at her, being as beautiful as she was the other night. His heart started beating at a much faster rate, his hands were getting sweaty and his stomach was feeling empty.

"Are you sure something isn't wrong? Because I can get Rhys over here to…"

And out of sheer impulse, Boyd had grabbed her, pulled her close and kissed her. He kissed her ever so tenderly, and she nervously corresponded. His thumbs were rubbing her extremely soft cheeks while her hands were placed on his chest. Suddenly she started to giggle and Boyd pulled her head back, staring at her, almost afraid.

"Whoa…" she said smiling.

"Mist…I'm sorry…I…" Boyd started but he began to feel to quite embarrassed. _'You fool! She probably doesn't feel the same way! Dammit, why did you have to be so dang reckless enough to do that!' _He was thinking to himself. _'You big idiot!'_

"Boyd, what's the matter? Did you…not…like it?" She whispered.

"No! That's not it! I loved it but I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I…" he hugged her and kissed her head and she hugged him back. "I'm sorry."

And they stood there, hugging like a romantic couple until Ike walked outside, "Hey Mist, where are…Oh…" he stopped and stared at them.

Boyd had looked up and was now facing him while hugging his little sister. "Ike…?"

Mist turned around to face her brother and he was able to notice the small tear running down her cheek.

"Mist, what's wrong?" He asked as he rushed to her. Boyd turned her around and he only saw her whipping her face. Ike was able to grab her arm and he gently pulled her away from Boyd.

'_Oh damn…' _Boyd was thinking when Ike turned to face him, angrily.

"Brother." Mist pulled back, stepping away from both of them. "I'm fine. Really…"

Ike stared at her, and then at Boyd (who had a scared and guilty look on his face) and then at Mist again. "Okay, but if you need me, just call me…" Ike stepped back and after giving Boyd a menacing stare, he turned around and walked away to the door. He acted as if he had gone inside but instead he hid in one of the many shadows.

"Boyd, I'm sorry for that, too." She hugged him this time, "I just felt so happy for a moment."

Boyd let out a sigh of relief. "Really? I thought I had hurt you in some way, that I had made you cry."

Mist giggled. "I know you would never hurt me."

Boyd kissed her softly in the cheek. "Nor would I let any other hurt you."

Mist smiled and leaned her head into his chest. Boyd smiled and caressed her hair. They stood there under the moonlight, with Ike watching over them. He began to feel quite guilty for seeing this obviously private moment but he was still happy. "I can't think of anyone better for her…" Ike whispered to himself. And without a single noise, he managed to get away without being noticed.

***

"You know, I always thought you to be the over-protective type." Mia told Ike when they had finished sparring.

Ike laughed, "I would've thought so too. But I trust him."

Mia looked at him and saw that he was serious. "But who would've thought those two would be together…"

***

Meanwhile, a short distance away, Mist had just hugged Boyd and almost made him lose his balance.

"Hey, take it easy." He said to her, smiling. "I almost fell."

"Oh like that would've done you any damage." Mist replied.

Boyd smiled and looked at her. He was still captivated by her eyes but this moment he found them more beautiful than ever.

"I really do love you, Mist." He said as he gave her a peck on the cheek. She hugged him even harder and he continued to kiss her face.

"I love you too, Boyd." She said softly and pecked him on the lips. It began with a few more pecks, here and there, and then it slowly escalated to more kissing until they were practically lip-locked.

***

Ike was starring into the distance, frowning.

"What's the matter?" Mia asked as she turned to face the same direction. "Oh…"

He started to walk towards them but Mia ran in front of him, "what happened to Mr. 'I trust him'?" she asked sarcastically.

"That was before I knew what he was doing with her" he responded calmly but they he yelled out, "Hey Boyd! I want to see your hands!"

* * *

Okay, so this is my first fic and I really want opinions. Good? Bad? Out of Character? Heck, I'll even take flames if it gets me a review. But seriously just say something. Either give me enough confidence to keep writing or criticize me enough so I can get motivated.

Seriously, it's a win-win situation.


End file.
